As coisas boas
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Cosas buenas", da Petit Nash Trabalhar com o FBI envolve coisas muito ruins, mas Hotch e Emily procuram ficar com as coisas boas. Spoilers da quinta temporada.
1. Cap 1 As coisas ruins

**Coisas Boas**

**Cap 1. ****Coisas ruins**

(Hotch)

Parte deste trabalho, uma grande parte, é ter que ver coisas ruins muito de perto, ter que enfrentar o mal do mundo no dia a dia. Alguns casos parecem impossíveis, e os últimos tinham sido exatamente assim: encontros com o pior do ser humano. Impossível lidar com ele sem sentir que falta alguma coisa de bom em sua vida para equilibrar a balança.

Aquele caso na fronteira, aquelas pessoas machucadas, tudo fazia parte das coisas ruins que tinhamos que encontrar pelo caminho. Achar um intruso na minha casa também foi parte disto, ainda mais por ser Foyet. As nove punhaladas também fazem parte deste mal.

Coisas ruins demais para uma só pessoa, até mesmo para uma equipe inteira. Perdemos uma parte de nós cada vez que temos que partir para um novo caso. Na verdade, lidamos com coisas demais.

Mas, por outro lado, existe ela. Para compensar todas as coisas ruins, sempre existe ela. Nos momentos mais difíceis, para enfrentar os casos mais duros, ela está lá. Mesmo quando a situação ultrapassa os limites impostos pelo trabalho. Estava lá comigo, no hospital, depois das punhaladas de Foyet, e se manteve lá.

Sabia que ela tinha sentimentos por mim. Não se trata de uma questão de ego, mas ninguém se especializa em fazer perfis sem aprender a notar estes sinais. A verdadeira questão era: o que EU sentia por ela?

Tudo começou a se tornar mais claro depois do atentado. Tive bastante tempo para pensar enquanto estava no hospital e as punhaladas eram recentes, enquanto ela estava ali, sentada ao meu lado.

- Está bem? Precisa de algo? – Ela perguntou.

- Não, está tudo bem, apenas tudo confuso na realidade.

Disse sem olhá-la. Um estranho, e repentino, impulso me levou a aproximar minha mão da dela, parando a um centímetro antes de tocá-la. Foi estranho, um momento tenso em que nenhum dos dois se movia, nenhuma palavra era dita. Ela me olhou tão fixamente que senti que se instalava por completo em minha mente, somente então tomei sua mão e ela a apertou suavemente, aceitando a situação.

Não havia nada que pudéssemos dizer, então ficamos quietos, de mãos dadas e nos olhamos. Fomos interrompidos por uma ligação da equipe, informando que Hailey e Jack estavam bem. Era estranho pensar neles e me preocupar com sua segurança, sobretudo por estar com ela.

O tempo passou. Minha recuperação foi lenta, as horas tediosas sem ter como preenchê-las. Passei muitos momentos sozinho, talvez por isto voltar ao trabalho tenho sido um verdadeiro alivio. Talvez também por isto me senti maravilhado e surpreso quando ela foi me buscar no primeiro dia. O apoio, a companhia, tudo vinha dela, como se fosse natural, mas sem falar sobre aquele momento, sem falar sobre os minutos sozinhos no hospital. Trabalhamos no caso, eu sentia que estava enlouquecendo. Ela se preocupava e facilmente eu lhe contava tudo, inclusive foi ela que me acompanhou até minha casa, mas não falamos daquele momento.

E agora... O que está acontecendo agora? Delegar a chefia para Morgan por um tempo foi uma mudança importante, algo novo e estranho, algo com que a equipe ainda não se sentia segura, podia ver isto facilmente, principalmente no olhar dela.

Ela...

Ter menos trabalho quando não se é chefe funciona, não me deixa menos preocupado, mas funciona. Talvez seja um bom momento para que outras coisas funcionem. É tarde, mas ela ainda não se foi, ambos sabemos que algo está acontecendo. Sei o que sente por mim, mas e o que sinto por ela?

- Emily! Espere. – Disse quase sem pensar. – Também estou indo. – Ela parou e esperou.

Sim, o trabalho tem muitas coisas ruins, mas já é tempo de ter coisas novas. O que eu sinto? O mesmo que ela.


	2. Cap 2 Ver de perto

**Cap. 2 Ver próximo**

_**(POV Emily)**_

A vida de um agente do FBI é muito solitária, na realidade. Você tem sua equipe e mais nada. Entre o constante ir e vir de cidade em cidade, de assassino em assassino, fica muito difícil estabelecer vínculos com alguém e manter um relacionamento. Com o passar do tempo as únicas pessoas que realmente conhece, e acredita conhecer bem, são as que formam sua equipe.

Viajar e trabalhar com eles quase diariamente acaba por tornar você parte deles. Vemos o mal muito de perto, mas pelo menos o fazemos juntos. E as pessoas com quem trabalha, que formam esta equipe tão especial, terminam por ser mais do que seus companheiros e tornam-se seus únicos amigos reais. Mas, e o resto?

É estranho questionar isto. É estranho acordar um dia e ter a certeza de que falta algo mais na sua vida. Algo que alegre um pouco mais sua vida, que possa compensar o fato de conviver com o pior da humanidade. Falta algo… ou melhor, alguém.

E, por não conviver com mais ninguém além de minha equipe, termino por olhar para um entre eles. Claro que, burra que sou, termino por querer justamente o inalcançável. Não foi com minha intenção, mas é difícil resistir a alguém que tão encantador, por mais defeitos que tenha. O gentil e encantador sempre termina por nos cativar, não tem jeito. Só que por detrás da paixão há um caos incontrolável e, sim, é obvio que se apaixonar por meu supervisor trará muitos problemas. Só que… É Hotch, o que eu poderia fazer para evitar?

- Emily! Espere. – Ele me chamou quando já saia do escritório, surpreendendo-me.- Também estou indo.

Leva uns segundos para meu cérebro reagir e entender que ele quer que o espere para sairmos juntos. Claro que espero! Oras, não há nada de errado em companheiros de trabalho saírem juntos do escritório. É totalmente normal, não é?

Está tudo em ordem? - Pergunto quando ele me alcança.

- Sim. – Responde, parecendo distraído e pensativo.

- Tem, certeza, Hotch?

Não me respondeu e continuamos andando. Não havia ninguém mais nas proximidades, estrategicamente parecia sermos os únicos por aquela área. Se foi uma estratégia planejada por Hotch ou pelo destino, não sei. Parece que tínhamos que nos encontrar sozinhos naquele lugar. Destino ou coincidência, tínhamos estes minutos a sós.

- Emily. – Parecia nervoso. – Preciso falar com você.

- Que houve? – Silencio momentâneo, alguns passos.

- O que está acontecendo conosco?

Que tipo de pergunta é esta? Esperava mesmo que eu respondesse? Algo como: "realmente gosto muito de você, Hotch"?

Não sabia o que lhe responder. Aqueles momentos no hospital, as palavras, os sorrisos, as mãos dadas, o ir e vir de sua casa. Tudo passava por minha cabeça. Lembrei dos momentos em que a única pessoa com quem ele falava era eu. Todos eram ótimos momentos, provavelmente meus melhores, mas sempre acreditei que não voltariam a acontecer. Foi como um acordo silencioso ou algo assim, pelo menos era o que eu achava. Estaria errada?

- A que você se refere? – Pergunto, como se não soubesse.

- Não é uma boa ideia. Vai contra as normas, mas… tem algo acontecendo, não? Com nós dois. Na verdade, não quero evitar que aconteça, Emily.

- Sei. – A esta altura seria bobagem negar. – Quero você, isto é evidente, não? – Ele confirma. – Mas não sei, não me sinto segura…

- Também te quero, Emily.

Escutei bem? Ele realmente disse o que acredito que escutei, ou só imaginei isto por querer tanto ouvir? Mas Hotch continuou me olhando por alguns segundos, tornando tudo real, tudo tão próximo. E depois de todas as visões das realidades terríveis que implicavam neste trabalho, encontrar-me frente a frente com Hotch nesta situação é quase o paraíso. Sentir que, por um momento, ele está ao meu alcance.

- Que faremos? Como manter algo assim em segredo?- Perguntei, como se de repente tivesse a coragem suficiente para quebrar as regras e para acreditar.

- Sendo discretos, podemos tentar.

Era minha imaginação ou ele sorriu mesmo? Sim, acho que sorriu e isto é incrível. Também sorri e continuei sorrindo enquanto meus lábios lentamente se uniam aos dele num dos mais perfeitos beijos que já tive. Durante alguns instantes me senti no paraíso, onde apenas Hotch existia. Ele e eu. Seus lábios nos meus. Um sonho louco que se concretizava.

Não sei porque, mas estou certa de os meses que virão serão os melhores de minha vida, que nos esperam dias de plena felicidade e que esta foi a decisão mais acertada que poderíamos tomar.

…..

Que tem acontecido comigo e Hotch nos últimos meses? Tudo e nada, ao mesmo tempo. Tudo é perfeito mesmo sendo secreto, ainda que tenham sorrisos e olhares no trabalho, onde é como se nada houvesse mudado, mas fora dali as coisas eram muito diferentes. Sempre me surpreendo perguntando como Hailey deixou escapar este homem. E, por mais terrível que isto soe, ainda bem que deixou! Foi muito melhor para mim.

Juntos ver o mal de perto não é tão difícil. Cada noite depois de um caso temos tempo para palavras de conforto e esperança, para segredos que ficam guardados na escuridão da noite, para beijos que alegram a alma. Para acreditar que encontramos nossa razão de existir neste mundo.

Continua...


	3. Cap 3 Superar as provas

**Cap. 3 Superar as provas**

(Narra Hotch)

Hailey... Sua morte me pegou de surpresa e feriu profundamente. Do mesmo modo que me feriu o medo que senti ao quase perder Jack diante da ameaça de Foyet. Por um momento pensei que perderia o que me era extremamente valioso e irrecuperável. Por sorte não foi assim.

Enfrentar a realidade de que meu filho não tinha mais mãe e de que perdi o grande amor da minha vida, era muito doloroso. Isto me levou a reconsiderar meu trabalho e minha vida. Passar pelo funeral daquela que foi por um longo tempo minha esposa foi algo difícil de enfrentar.

Voltei ao trabalho, cuidando de retomar minha ligação com Jack, como que para compensar sua perda que, de algum modo, eu havia causado ao me recusar a negociar com Foyet.

As primeiras semanas da volta ao trabalho passaram, quase sem me dar conta, e foi depois de um pouco mais de tempo que percebi que estava um bom tempo sem falar com Emily e me surpreendi totalmente. O problema de se relacionar em segredo era não ter muito tempo junto ou poder falar abertamente sobre isto. Nunca tivemos tanto tempo separados. Senti-me culpado.

O quê fazer? Somente o que me disponho a fazer agora: procurá-la. Preciso conversar com ela, não acredito que deixar de conversar sobre as coisas que estão se passando seja prudente numa relação. Me dou conta que deixamos de conversar sobre várias coisas. Falamos sobre o que provocou a morte de Hailey? Não. Tivemos tempo de conversar sobre as mudanças que isto implica em nossa relação? Não. Disse para ela o quanto sua presença me deu suporte durante tudo isto? Não. Quando foi a ultima fez que saímos juntos? Que a beijei? Que dormimos juntos? Faço as contas mentalmente e constato que faz muito tempo que não fazemos estas coisas.

Já se passou um mês e tenho sido muito egoísta em não me aproximar e perguntar como ela está com tudo isto. Não me surpreenderia se estivesse assustada. Estou na sua porta, é tarde, mas preciso ter certeza de que tudo está bem.

Demora alguns segundos para ela abrir a porta, não posso evitar me sentir nervoso como quando decidimos ficar juntos. Sinto que nossa relação está em jogo e se tem algo que aprendi neste ultimo mês é que não posso arriscar o que tenho de mais valioso. Não irei perdê-la.

- Aaron? – Ela disse ao abrir a porta.

- Posso entrar? – Pergunto e sorrio.

- Sabe que sim.

Ao entrar, novamente me questiono se tudo não estaria sendo demais, ela me sorri como sempre, mas a realidade não é mais como sempre fora. Quanto desejo há por trás de seu olhar? Quanto medo? Quantas dúvidas? Sento e mantenho um momento de silencio enquanto ela apenas me olha.

- Você está bem? – Ela pergunta depois de um minuto.

- Sim, estou. Mas precisava lhe ver. – Ela sorri. – Precisava falar com você. Sei que estamos distantes desde a morte de Hailey e que as coisas estão diferentes agora, sinto que... Bem, as coisas mudaram.

Olho-a por um momento, mas não sei o que devo dizer agora. Meu silencio a deixa nervosa, perceptivelmente. Estou confuso. Quero lhe dizer muitas coisas, mas pela primeira vez não tenho as palavras certas em minha mente.

- Emily, eu... – Nem sequer estou certo do que quero falar. – Sinto por todo este caos, creio que deixei as coisas complicadas para você e...

- Sei que tem sido um período difícil para você, mas o que houve agora? – Ela pergunta e se senta ao meu lado. – Ainda dói, não é?

- Perdi algo que era importante para mim, mas não quero que você pense que isto muda as coisas entre nós, mesmo que fiquem mais complicadas. – Olhei-a, mas ela não me disse nada.

- Você quer terminar comigo, Hotch? – Ela pergunta de repente e quase sinto seu medo.

É quando me dou conta do que acontece. Ela está insegura porque fiquei muito tempo afastado. Preocupa-se que perder Hailey tenha mudado meus sentimentos, que tenha me feito reconsiderar se a amava tanto quanto a Hailey; que tenha decidido colocar um fim em nossa relação. Prometemos não fazer perfis entre nós, mas posso ver isto claramente em seu rosto e me preocupo.

- Não...

Beijo-a suavemente tentando dissipar as dúvidas e inseguranças de ambos, para tentar deixar claro que não quero deixá-la, mas quando toco seus lábios minha mente clareia. Sei que existe medo, sei que tudo isto é uma prova muito dura e que ela não tem que suportar já que não precisa provar nada para ninguém, principalmente para mim. Também sei que tudo o que sinto dentro de mim só pode ser explicado de um jeito.

- Amo você, Emily.

Surpreendi-a. Posso ver claramente em seu rosto que não esperava por aquilo, considerando tudo que tem acontecido. Mas esta é a verdade e não acredito que tenha a visto com tanta clareza antes. Amo-a. Realmente a amo, esta era a causa de tanta confusão e dúvidas, tinham medo de perdê-la porque a amo!

- Também amo você, Aaron.

E com estas palavras vejo todas as duvidas sumirem de seu sorriso. Seus olhos já não mostram preocupação e parece que todo o peso que carregava sobre os ombros somem imediatamente.

Continuamos num relacionamento secreto e isto dá trabalho, apesar de não duvidar que todo o time já saiba, ainda tenho um filho pequeno e outras mil coisas que não contávamos para estar juntos, mas eu a amo e posso lidar com todas estas provações.

Sim, perdi alguém que representou muito para mim, mas por outro lado encontrei Emily, alguém que representa muito mais para o futuro.

**FIM**


End file.
